Gift of the Sea
by Friva2397
Summary: It was a normal day, argue with my mom, wonder about who my dad is until a horse talks to me. But I'm not crazy a Greek God told me so.
1. Talking Horses, I'm Crazy!

**Before you read this I would like to apologize to any reader who was expecting a sequel to A Poppy's Love or a spin off based on Tulip, but I have lost interest in that story line for now. So here is something that I was working for an English narrative, tell me what you think at the end.**

After leaving my old, crumbling apartment building due arguing with my mother, I made my way to my second favourite place in the world, the stable. It was one of the only place that I felt at peace with the world and not angry at my lack of knowledge about my family which mother refused to talk about. My regular sanctuary was the sea but I was too angry to make it to the beach without snapping.

The stable the prettiest or newest. When built originally it was built to be practical and since then many repairs have been made or new stables added for the increasing number of horses. Some of the roof tiles were coming loose and the stables themselves were a bit of a maze, making it hard to find anywhere. An elderly couple owned the stable and were glad for the extra, not to mention free, help that I provided. Despite not having worked with horses before I seemed to be a natural. I didn't mind the work so long as I was around the horses and away from mother.

When I arrived at the stable I was greeted by the neighing of horses although something was different today. Ignoring whatever it was I yelled out a quick 'hello' to Mr and Mrs Brown, who owned the stable, before I started my work. Grabbing a few halters from the tack room I started to lead the few horses that I was responsible for out to the field before cleaning out their stables.

The next few hours passed by, filled with cleaning stables and refilling hay nets. After all of my work was done for the day I retrieved the horses had been turned out to the field early, among these horses was my favourite, Titan. He was a giant dapple grey, his body like a stormy sky, stallion with dark, nearly black, grey mane and tail. After returning the other horses to their newly cleaned stables I ran to collect Titan's tack so that we could go for a ride. It was difficult to tack up Titan due to large size compared to my own tiny height.

Riding through the empty field with Titan was the highlight of my day. I found the joy of racing through the field liberating; I explained this to Titan despite him not being to understand me.

"Well you're not the one doing all the work." If it weren't for the fact that I was riding Titan I would have jumped. Looking around the field I saw no one around, it was empty.

"I'm going crazy; my mother has finally driven me crazy. And on my birthday as well." I was convinced I was hearing things; there was no one around so I must have been.

"You're not crazy and if you are I'm sure your mother has nothing to do with it Terra." Panicking I tried to make Titan move but he refused to turn around.

"Titan, come on. I'm going crazy, we need to leave. Please." Tears threatened to pour out of my eyes as my panic rose.

"Very well, only because you said 'please'." Titan then turned around and started walking back towards the stable, not noticing that I was more frozen than ice in the saddle.

"The h…horse i…i…is t…tal…talking!" I whispered in complete disbelief. It wasn't possible, animals DON'T talk not ever. Therefor Titan could not talk. Yet he did.

"I do have a name you know. I don't go around calling you human do I." Titan said in a very insulted tone. I wasn't listening though, 'It must be a dream,' I thought.

After unsaddling Titan and returning him to his stable I started running home, ignoring the other horses who were also talking. For the first time in my life I was happy to be going home and seeing my mother.

Unfortunately mother had the left the apartment and I had left my key inside due to my abrupt departure from the apartment. My panic level still incredibly high I started planning to go to the one place that could calm me down without returning to the stable of talking horses, the sea. It was still early so it would still be light even after the two and half hour walk to the beach.

My feet were killing but my needed to reach the beach because that was where the sea was. It was all very simple to my very confused mind, get to the sea and everything will be fine. When I finally reached my desired destination I let out a sigh of relief, already starting to feel calmer. Walking closer to the sea I sat down and pulled off my shoes and socks before dipping my feet into the sea, enjoying the feeling of the sea's movement.

I was almost asleep when I heard the sound of someone moving through water. Sitting up from my previously lying down position I saw a dark haired middle aged man wearing plain brown shorts and a Bermuda button up shirt walking out of the sea carrying a surf board. He hadn't been there before I was sure of that, yet I had no idea where he had come from. I was shocked when he dropped the surf board down and then sat beside me. 'Just when I thought I wasn't crazy, I now have people appearing out of no where sitting next to me.' Once again I found myself on the edge of breaking down. It seemed as though the man wasn't bothered about the fact he had sat down next to a stranger. Looking closer at him I noticed that his eyes were sea green, just like mine.

"Hello Terra." Said the still unknown man. Every thing that had happened that day caught up to me causing my panic and fear to over take me, I fainted. As I drifted into unconsciousness I heard the man sigh as he saw me faint; this was not the way he imagined today to go. 'Guess I'll have to do this the other way.' He thought.

**Review please, the more reviews the faster the next chapter arrives and Titan gets an apple. Also vote on who you want Terra to have a romance with, any idea is welcome but your idea may change as more chapters are posted.**


	2. Metting the missing father

**I forgot to include this in the last chapter but I don't own Percy Jackson sadly but Terra and Titan belong to me.**

I woke up still on the beach, at least it seemed like I was awake apart from maybe the man, who looked familiar, standing in front of me dressed in Greek robes. The robes were white but edged in sea green; the man himself had dark brown hair with sea green eyes much brighter than the edge of his robes. He gave of an aura of power yet I felt safe around him, I knew that he wouldn't hurt me, ever. I stood up to get a better look around me, to make sure that I just wasn't going crazy again.

Around me the beach was similar to before, the same clear blue sky and calm deep sea that moved with a slow steady pace as the tide slowly rose further up the light sandy beach. It was, unlike before, though devoid of any other people. It was only after a second glance that I realised that the only noise was that of the sea. Here only the sea existed, not people, birds or cars just the sea, me and the man before me.

"Hello again, Terra." The man suddenly spoke shaking me from my thoughts of where everyone was or what was happening. His voice I recognised, it was the man with the surfboard from the beach that had sat down by me. Except now he was very different so I hadn't recognised him. "It's nice to finally meet you."

"W…what do you m…mean? How do you know me?" my voice grew steadily so that I didn't sound as scared despite the fact that I would like nothing more than to cry but I refused to do so in front of this still unknown man.

"Well that is quite simple. Although I am disappointed that your mother did not tell you, you should have known before today. I am your father." For all my life, twelve years as of that day, I had dreamed of meeting my father. I had been through so many scenarios of what would happen would I shout at him for leaving or be happy that he came back. However my action when it happened was something I had hoped not to do in front of my father. I cried.

"Why now? Why did you leave?" I sobbed the words barely allegeable but somehow the man, my father, could understand me.

"I had no choice; I was called back and unable to return. As for 'why now' do you really think I would miss your seventeenth birthday your nearly grown up, I didn't want to miss any more of your life."

"How could you 'have no choice' when it comes to your own child? It was your choice; you chose not to come back."

"I'm afraid that it isn't that simple, I have many responsibilities that require my attention and I thought it better for you to have an absent father than one who can't stay longer than a few days." Although not happy with the vague half answers on what caused him to leave I moved on to another topic.

"Why are you dressed like that?" the thought had been annoying me since I had woken up.

"You mean this?" he asked holding up part of his robes, continuing after I nodded, "Well you mean not believe me but I am Poseidon, God of the Sea and Horses. That makes you part Greek god, a demi-god as they are often called." 'Again with the unbelievable' I thought.

"That is not possible; gods aren't real not to mention Greek gods." Suddenly in the background thunder rumbled despite the clear sky. The man, who I was convinced was crazy, looked up the sky before shouting.

"Leave her be, brother. It is a difficult concept to accept." The thunder suddenly grew louder before disappearing completely. "That would be one of your Uncles, Zeus God of the Sky. He wasn't happy about you stating that we aren't real."

Due to the display of thunder I decided it might be a good idea to listen to him.

"Okay 'Poseidon' if you are really a god, prove it." I requested.

"Very well although I would prefer if you were to call me 'dad' rather than my name, it is disrespectful to refer to parents that way." He turned away from me then towards the sea. For a short moment he stood still before raising his arms above his head and to my surprise and shock the sea water rose with them.

"I believe you." I stated weakly before falling back into the sand unable to stand from the shock after that display.

"Excellent. Now I believe that earlier you discovered a gift from me." My father seemed curious although it was obvious he already knew but wished for me to inform him of it myself.

"Well… erm… earlier today, before I came here, I heard a horse talking to me. But it must have been heat stroke or something, it is really warm today or I'm going crazy. Horses don't talk."

"Of course they do not talk, you talk to them. It is perfectly normal for children of Poseidon; you have many half-siblings who share this gift with you."

"So I'm not crazy. That's good to know." I stated thinking back to what happened, I remembered then Mr Brown in the stable yard before I left and he didn't seem to hear the horses talking although I could hear them loud and clear.

"I am afraid now daughter I must leave. It is a rather busy job being god of the sea, that was why I could not stay with you. Before I leave though I want you to have this," he handed me a necklace made of gold chain with a piece of aquamarine the size of my palm, "It will allow you to contact help if you ever need it. That help maybe be me or one of your older siblings who are trained fighters."

"It's beautiful, thank you." I loved it already, it would prove to me that he had met my father, he was real. Moving my red hair to the side I put the necklace on, already feeling connected to an unknown side of the family.

"Happy birthday, Terra. I look forward to seeing you again. It may also be a good time for you to wake up." With that he vanished and as he said, I woke up.

As I woke up expecting it all to have been a dream I felt a weight around my neck. Looking down at my neck I saw the aquamarine necklace that had been given to me in what I had thought was just a dream. Seeing the necklace I realised that it must have been real, other wise how did I get the exact same necklace as in my dream.

**Review please, the more reviews the faster the next chapter arrives and Titan gets an apple. Also vote on who you want Terra to have a romance with, any idea is welcome but your idea may change as more chapters are posted. the next chapters it will take longer as I need to write them rather than copy them from something that I have already completed. But, yeah, tell me what you think and give a name for Terra's romantic interest.**


	3. AN Really Sorry about this!

**I had hoped to never do a AN but this is needed.**

**Due to exams and course work I won't be updating for a while, its a while before exams but I'm starting to revise now.**

**So after my last exam I promise to continue with Gift of the Sea and update hopefully every other week.**


End file.
